Decadent Delights
by Katrina Halliwell
Summary: Ronon and Elizabeth meet after debriefing.


**Decadent Delights**

By Katrina L. Halliwell

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (unfortunately). All characters belong to MGM, Sony Pictures and Acme Shark. No copyright infringement is meant.**_

**The New Rule**

Elizabeth met Ronon's dark eyes briefly, and then quickly looked away. He gave her a slight nod, barely noticeable, sending a thrill through her body. She knew that she should be focussing on what Rodney was saying but she couldn't, she was too excited about the secret rendezvous after the debriefing.

"So, Elizabeth, what do you think?"

Rodney's question snapped Elizabeth out of her reverie and she replied, "Why don't you leave your notes with me? I'll go over them tonight and give you an answer tomorrow."

Narrowing his eyes at her, Rodney groaned inwardly. Had she even been paying attention to what he had said, or had she completely tuned him out? In either case, Rodney knew that Elizabeth always needed a night to go over his techno jargon, so he let it drop.

"If there's nothing else…" Elizabeth surveyed the area, noticing that everyone was itching to get out of the stuffy conference room. "You're dismissed."

Ronon uttered a single word under his breath as he exited the room. "Finally."

Anyone else would have heard irritation, but Elizabeth heard anticipation and hunger. She loved how his voice rumbled with that foreign accent. Her eyes danced with excitement as she smiled knowingly.

She took her sweet time walking to a seldom-used transporter which would bring Elizabeth to their secret meeting place. It was somewhere in the bowels of the city. Elizabeth didn't know what its function was, but she knew that it must have been hidden away from technology and people alike for a good reason. Rodney had discovered that this particular part of the city was blind to the sensors some weeks ago and was naturally concerned, allowing Elizabeth to send Ronon to check it out alone.

No one had questioned her order since John had been unavailable. Rodney had assured her that there was no immediate danger in the area, so sending one man in alone was not a warning flag either. And no one had wondered about the reason behind sending Ronon in alone, although Teyla usually accompanied him.

Elizabeth nodded to the members of the expedition who passed her in the quiet hallway. Quickly entering the transporter, she pressed the map inside and the transporter swiftly brought to her destination in a blink of an eye. All around her she could smell his smell and it aroused her.

_He had taken this transporter,_ she thought excitedly.

The door opened and Ronon roughly pulled her forward. Before Elizabeth could react, Ronon's lips hungrily met hers. His hand snaked into the waist of her pants, drawing slow circles on her flesh.

"Ronon," she moaned into his mouth.

Her lover paused. As they lips parted, she pushed him forward and got her foot out of the transporter. She gave him a suggestive smile while the doors hissed shut behind her.

"We need to find a mattress one day," Elizabeth murmured into Ronon's ear as she expertly undid his belt.

"I thought you didn't mind the floor," he whispered back as he slid off her belt.

"I don't, but Carson was been asking me about the bruises when I went in for a check-up today."

"What did you tell him?"

"The shower…"

Ronon laughed. "That's the one place where we haven't had sex."

"I know," grinned Elizabeth mischievously.

Bending down, Ronon began to work on the place where her shoulder met her neck, alternating between kissing, nibbling, and suckling. Elizabeth could feel the heat in her core grow. She groaned with need and entangled one hand in his dreadlocks, while the other supported her against his bulk to keep her from falling.

"You know what Sheppard said the other day?" asked Ronon as he came up for air. Elizabeth looked at him with inquiry in her eyes. "He said it used to be an Earth custom for subordinates to keep their heads lower than their leader's."

Elizabeth smirked, an evil glint in her eye. "I think I like the direction he's going. Hmm… maybe that should be our new rule?"

Growling with delight, Ronon pulled off her jacket. Elizabeth let loose the breath she had been holding as he ripped open the front of her red tee, exposing her bosom. His finger gently traced the curve of her breasts. She smiled, knowing that she had full control of the situation; for now anyway.

Her mouth met his hungrily, seeking what she had yearned for since they were last together, while her hands gripped his upper arms. His hard muscles flexed under her touch. It always began ritualistically, the sudden kiss in the transporter, a small joke, before the structure began to break and chaos seeped through.

Ronon constantly surprised her. There were days where he would meet her with so much patience that it frustrated her. Then there were days where he moved so fast that by the time they were done, she felt that it was over before it had began.

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt the coldness of wall permeate the back of her shirt. She didn't even realize that they had been moving at all. The change in temperature made her gasp in shock.

Released from her kisses, Ronon began travelling down Elizabeth's long, elegant neck. He took his time, tasting each spot and leaving behind a trail of wet redness. His fingers hooked themselves onto the belt loops of her pants and slowly began to pull them down.

"Your shirt…" Elizabeth grunted as she struggled to take the offending clothing off her tanned lover.

He easily shrugged it off without pause in his teasing. Running her fingers over his broad chest, she felt him shiver with delight. His chest began heaving as he moved faster, attempting to satisfy his increasing need for her.

Elizabeth grinned, knowing exactly what he wanted. She worked the waist of his pants until they fell, revealing his long, hard member. Dropping a hand, she felt its size, causing Ronon to shudder at her touch.

"You're such a tease," growled Ronon, his voice filled with lust, receiving an uncharacteristically evil laugh from Elizabeth.

She began to kiss his mouth but Ronon stopped her. Confusion filled her and she asked, "What are you doing?"

The confusion fled, replaced suddenly by pleasure, as Ronon plunged his hand into her pants and stroked her swollen clit. Elizabeth bucked involuntarily at his touch. It was payback for allowing Rodney to rant on for an hour during the debriefing.

"I'm keeping my head lower than yours," murmured Ronon before he positioned his head to suckle her breast, his free hand dancing circles around her exposed nipple.

Feeling how wet she was, Ronon worked faster. His massive cock dripped with pre-cum as it ached to be surrounded in her warmth. With expert fingers, he undid her pants and penetrated her with his sex.

Elizabeth gasped. Even after all this time, he was still a tad too big for her. It wasn't a bad thing though since Ronon was always gentle with her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her. He shifted inside of her, repositioning himself. Then, with a triumphant grunt, he drove it home.

Waves of intense pleasure washed over Elizabeth, and her body trembled from its effects. Incoherent noises escaped her lips and Elizabeth now realized that she had lost the control she had over Ronon, but she didn't care. She realized– with her fingers digging into her lover's arms – that all she wanted was to come for him.

Almost automatically, she drew Ronon's mouth to hers and kissed it. It was almost frantic, hungry and filled with want. Her tongue explored his mouth, tantalizing him and stroking the spot that always made him harder.

Her muscles clenched around his cock and he groaned. He thrust in and out of her, hitting her g-spot. She shuddered, ecstasy coursing through her veins.

Elizabeth rode him faster, trying for one last time to regain control, but Ronon caught on and moved even faster still. She could feel herself coming as she moaned and deepened the kiss. Her legs tightened their grip on Ronon's waist.

Ronon strained to hold on to his release, but the combination of Elizabeth teasing his mouth and her muscles squeezing his cock made it difficult. He began to see spots as his lungs screamed for air. Then he couldn't hold it any longer and slammed his cock into her one final time.

Their vision exploded into a thousand blinding stars. Elizabeth cried out and Ronon bit her shoulder to stifle his cry as they both sank to the ground. Ronon moved so that he was under Elizabeth instead of on top of her on their way down, knowing from experience that she could not support his weight.

Ronon grabbed the blanket that was just within arm's reach and wrapped it around the both of them, trapping the heat that was emanating from their bodies. Elizabeth grinned and rested her head on his shoulder, entwining her fingers with his, feeling Ronon's lips as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he said into her dark curls.

"I love you too," responded Elizabeth as she fell asleep, but her response wasn't directed at her lover. Instead, it was directed at an old, half-forgotten memory from long ago.

Seeing the familiar look in her eyes, Ronon sighed. The look always meant that her mind had travelled back to when she was with Simon. Elizabeth once told him that things had been easier back then, without the weight of a galaxy on her shoulders, and that she was still angry with herself for leaving Simon behind.

Ronon hated that Elizabeth blamed herself for events that were out of her control; he hated that she blamed herself for losing Simon. One day she should be able to let go of Simon, but, for now, Ronon would have to be content with what she was willing to give him. He looked at her, realizing that this was when she was most at peace, and held on to her tightly, cherishing the moment.


End file.
